Diego the Pirate
by KaylaDestroyer
Summary: Another one-shot within ten minutes of the previous one! i think. So anyway, not connected to my Ice Age Pirates story, but just for fun! Please tell me what you think and if I should expand on this a little more.


Hey! This is not supposed to be connected at all to my Ice Age pirates story, but I just started this one night, and decided to post it and see what you guys thought!

* * *

><p>Diego wasn't doing anything in particular, there was a song playing in his head, and he was completely alone. With a quick glance around, he reached behind a tree and grabbed a shovel, then began digging a hole in the ground in front of him. He soon unearthed an ancient looking trunk, and raised the lid. Inside there were piles of things like pirate clothes, old maps, a spyglass, and such. But he reached down into the bottom and brought out a leather case with a tight drawstring.<p>

Loosening the drawstring, he reached inside and pulled out a cutlass, polished and ready for battle, looking brand new. But only he knew all of the battles it had endured, all the years it had lived, and the toil it had witnessed. He frowned at that thought, but pushed it aside. Smiling, he stood and took up a defensive stance, his cutlass poised out in front of him. " So, ye ain't scared of me, and ye think ye have me cornered eh? " he said to an imaginary opponent.

The scenery started to change in his mind. A mighty oak became the mast of a grand ship, and the dirt turned into brown deck boards. The many rocks surrounding the area became other sabers, interacting with each other by means of swordplay, or guns. Maybe knives. The sky became light, and night turned to day, and the ocean appeared, gently rocking the boat from side to side.

" I am not intimidated by a youth. Seventeen years is hardly something to get worked up over. " his opponent replied. It was a saber, about twenty nine years of age. Being seventeen, Diego should have been more respectful, but he honestly despised the guy, plus he thought his swordsmanship was inadequate. To him, age sometimes meant nothing at all.

" If I were in your position, I'd be very a' feared indeed. " he replied. The other saber drew his sword.

" Silence boy! I refuse to tolerate such blasphemy! If you are what you imply, why don't you duel me, hm? A little one on one." Diego grinned deviously.

" You asked for it. " he replied, before stepping forward and attacking the saber's chest. He blocked it easily, but Diego came back with a backhand. That was an unexpected move. He mercifully cut the older saber across the temple, and not very deep either. They were both frozen for a moment, Diego smirking in glory, the older saber shocked into silence.

" Why Mr. Tonglit, you look pale. " he teased. He was fully expecting it when Tonglit struck out at him.

" You will pay for that with time in prison pirate! " he spat venomously. Diego grinned toothily as they battled.

" Really? For cutting you? Perhaps you also want to address my almost seventeen years of piracy? Or both? " he asked. He knew he was winning, and Tonglit was too angry to pay attention.

" Oh you bet both! I'd say at least six moths for my injury, and the rest of your life for your seventeen years of insane killing and thieving spree! " Tonglit sneered. At that moment, he realized he was up against the railing of the ship, and Diego used his cutlass to relieve the older saber of his piece. Tonglit was now caught between a rock and a hard place; die by Diego's blade, or jump over board and try to swim over to his ship, which was about a mile away. " You vile creature! You think you can do anything to anyone, you have no sense of rank. "

" Believe me, I have my own ranking system. " Diego replied, no longer smiling. There was silence.

" You just want to vent your anger after what happened to your mother. You want to get revenge on the whole world for something she did to herself. Only expected, raised as a pirate, also being a child as well, you'd want to kill anybody really. " Tonglit said. Diego's eyes widened with fury.

" You're not fooling me this time Tonglit! " he screamed, and plunged his cutlass deep into Tonglit's chest. He watched his blood flow out endlessly, before everything snapped back to the present. Diego was met with the sight of his cutlass stuck deep into the oak tree. He flinched. " Oops. " he said, and pulled the sword out of the tree as silently as possible. He looked around and gave the tree a few pats.

" Sorry buddy. " he said. He sighed as he gazed at the many wounds on the tree, inflicted by a cutlass wielded by anger. He carefully put the sword away, and packed it back into the chest. Then he reburied the chest, until the next time he decided to kill Saferoi Tonglit for mentioning the death of his mother. There was quite a story behind his actions.

His full name was Diego Rudero Brightblade. He had been born to Taleshmire Sapphire Brightblade, and her mate, Rudero Coelo Brightblade. Their name came from the long line of perfect sword blades that had been crafted by the first Brightblade, Rutero Vectiro. He had gotten his name from the fact that every sword blade crafted by his paws was always polished so that it shined in any amount of light. It was a name Diego was proud to carry, just like his well polished cutlass; which he always made sure reflected the moonlight whenever he practiced or reenacted.

He had been raised as a pirate, never knowing any other life. He despised the land, and always hated having to go ashore for supplies. He was born in the hold of his father's ship, the '_Shining Star_'. A porthole had been left open, and by the time he came, the room was filled with the scent of salt. Needless to say, his first breath through his nose had been of the wonderful salty air that the ocean had to offer. When he first opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was his mother's face framed by sunlight. The same for his father's face.

Then he had seen the sky itself. It was so clear and blue that day, not a cloud visible. 'It was just for Diego' as some of the crew had joked, for none had seen a day so calm and beautiful. They said it meant Diego was special, that he would do something great one day, or be the best pirate there ever was. He had lived a happy and contented life, pouring over maps and charts with his mother, or perhaps diving sometimes with his father when they were docked somewhere. Since his father was the captain ( and a widely known one at that ) he would hand control over to his mother, who was just as good as keeping the ship in order as her mate. But then, he turned thirteen.

Now there was nothing wrong with his turning thirteen. It was just the fact that that particular year in his life was when the tragedy happened. Diego cut himself off right there; no need to bring up such pain on such a beautiful night. He finally made it back to the herd, and fell asleep to dreams of happier days, back when he was younger, and the sea was the only home he cared for. One thing he knew for sure; should Tonglit ever cross his path, a changed saber or his old self, he would pay for what happened to Diego. Oh yes, he would pay.

* * *

><p>So how was it? Did I do a good job? Please no flames, just let me know what you think!<p> 


End file.
